Oh My My My
by candyflossypink
Summary: basically follows plot of Taylor Swift's Song Oh My My My Mary's Song
1. I was seven and you were nine

**A/N. this is based on the Taylor Swift song, hope you enjoy.**

Hi Im Lilly and im going to tell you about my life.

20 years ago

"Lilly honey, you ready we need to get out or we'll be late." My mom shouted to me upstairs

"coming mommy" I said running downstairs. I was dressed in a little pink dress, white tights and my little red flats. I grabbed my mom's hand and we headed to the car where my dad was waiting. I climbing in the back and asked if I could listen to my music, I was only 7 so it was nursery rhymes and stuff.

It was only about a 10 5 minute journey to Oliver's house and we soon arrived. We had been invited to there's for tea. I jumped out the car and we went up to the door, I rang the bell and we waited. Soon Mrs Oken answered the door and let us in. we went into the living room and Oliver moved over on the seat so I could sit down too. Me and Oliver had the seat, Mr Oken had the other seat and My mom, dad and Mrs Oken had the couch. We just chatted between us, not a proper chat just the kind of chat that little kids aged 7 and 9 have. Our dad's where sat talking and I think I heard them saying we would eventually fall in love. We never took any notice thought. Our mom's didn't even take notice either they just rolled there eyes and went back to there conversation.

The food was soon done. For me and Oliver it was burger, fries and beans. The parents had a full 3 course meal in the kitchen. After we'd finished our food we headed to the tree house at the back of the garden. I loved it there, we always went there when we didn't want to be interrupted. when we climbed up we sat and chatted. We had a good laugh and he said he could beat me up because he was bigger than me, but he didn't try. We mucked about for a bit and eventually collapsed in a heap on the tree house floor. In the spur of the moment I dared him to kiss me. I don't know why but the next thing I knew he was leaning In for a kiss, I stood up so quickly I banged my leg on his head, I mumbled sorry and then ran back inside to where my mam and dad was.


	2. I was sixteen when suddenly

**A/N in this story there is big age gap's but that's because in the song it does as well.**

11 Years ago

I rang the bell and waited about 5 seconds before Oliver opened the door. He looked amazing with his shaggy hair and skinny jeans, he invited us in and we all went into the living room. We stayed in the living room with our parent's for a bit but we soon got bored and headed to his room. The tree house had fallen down not son long ago unfortunately. But it had fallen down just after we'd jumped down from it so we could have been trapped. One we were in Oliver's room he told me to be silent.

"why?" I whispered.

"because I bet there talking about us and I want to know what there saying." He whispered and we both but our ears against the floor.

" yeah, we always used to joke about it when they were little." Said my dad

"yeah, I didn't actually think they'd fall in love." Said Mr Oken, and although we could see our mom's im sure they would be smiling and rolling eyes.

We went on a date the next night, I remember riding in his truck at 2 AM, all I need was him by my side. Then came our very first fight, the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. Oliver stayed outside till I forgive him.


	3. A few years had gone and come around

**5 years ago.**

We were sitting at our favourite spot at town and having a good time. I had always loved this place, and Oliver was about to make me love it much more. He looked at me, then got out of his seat a knelt on one knee.

I remember walking down the isle, the whole town came, and our mom's where crying. I said I do and you did to.

We headed back to the house where we first meet all those years before, and we rock our babies on the front porch waiting for his mom to answer.

I bet we'll be 87 and you'll be 89 and I will still think the world of you.


	4. Oh My My My

**Now**

"Hey Lilly, I wrote a song" said Oliver coming into the living room with his guitar

"Okay then let's here it" I said as I sat down on the couch, he sat down next to me and started playing his guitar and singing the song…

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...


End file.
